Daughter Of An Alcoholic
by melb623
Summary: I have wanted to get this out. It is over a personal thing that has happened to me on Christmas this year. Both Kim/Ron and KiGo Shippers would enjoy this story. Leave a review! Would appreciate it!


have wanted to get this out. It is over a personal thing that has happened to me on Christmas this year. I don't live with my biological parents, but my grandmother, who I have considered as my mom since she adopted me, has turned out to be an alcoholic. As a small child it was only mild set backs. But as I got older, the drinking became worse. In this one shot, I use Shego in place of me. Leave a review. Would Really appreciate it!

Shego, Drakken, Kim Possible, and Ron all belong to Disney.

* * *

Daughter Of An Alcoholic

Hurt.  
That was all 30-year-old Shego felt as she hid her baby nephew Michael down in her basement bedroom. Upstairs was a mother. A mother wasted in alcohol. Throwing, Yelling, kicking, beating. Shego shuddered as more glass broke. She held Michael tighter, protecting him, keeping him safe from his grandma's actions. Shego's eyes filled with tears as she relives this on going nightmare month after month. She wishes so much to runaway. But won't to keep Michael safe. In fear she will use her anger and abuse on Michael as she does on her. She remembered the scene that started it all.

It was Christmas Eve. Shego was at her dad's side of the family for Christmas. Her dad bought her many expensive gifts this year, even bought Michael a stuffed animal. But what did Michael's birth mom buy him? Nothing. She spent his Christmas money on drugs. The stuff that caused her nephew to spend his first three months of life in the NICU. This not only hurt Shego, but it also hurt her mother. So much it persuaded her into buying liquor.

On the way home, Shego saw them stop at a gas station. She figured they needed gas. But glanced at the full gas tank in front of her. The meter barely leaving the "F". She then saw her mom go into the store. Maybe she was buying Michael a quick treat to keep him from squirming out of his seat. Wrong again. Then she realized the truth of what was going on. _No_. This _can't _be happening! She can't be taking out her feelings on alcohol AGAIN! This is not real. This is a dream! A dream Shego wanted to wake up from right about now. She saw her mother come back into the driver's seat. Shego took a deep breath to convince her mother to return the bottle, to prevent another night of hell for her and Michael.

"Mom, please don't do this!" Pleaded Shego. I am upset Michael got nothing for Christmas too, but there are better ways to get though this. It scares me when you drink. It scares Michael. Please!"

Shego reached for her mother's arm, who simply shrugged it of.

"I am an Adult. I'm old enough. I can do what I want. You are my child, and I am your mother. I decide what I drink. You don't!" She coldly stated.

Her mother's words cut Shego in two. She tried to be strong for her baby nephew she ended up having to raise, but the tears have a mind of their own. When they got home Shego did the same thing any other human being would do in this situation. She broke down on the floor, sobbing. She picked up the scared toddler, screaming for his grandma, who only looked at the child showing no emotion before slamming her door shut. Shego then rushed him to safety.

She then reached for the phone calling two friends. The only two who also knew about her mom's drinking habits.

Shego: "It happened again!" she said crying.

Kim: "Oh Shego! I am so sorry. Do you need Ron and I to come get you and Michael?"

Shego: "No. You know how she is. She'll go nuts if we ran off. She'll get the police on our tails faster than you can say _What's the Sitch?_."

Kim: "Oh yeah. I forgot how crazy she already is sober. Do you want Ron and I to come over and help with the baby?"

Shego: "Well I don't want to ruin your Christmas."

Kim: "So not the drama Shego! Beside's all we do that Ron likes is watch Snowman Hank and that show ended two hours ago."

Shego: "Thanks Kimmie. I'm sorry we didn't get along so well when I worked for Dr. D. I'm glad we're friends now."

Kim: "No big! By the way, how is blue boy?"

Shego: *laughs* "He is doing okay. He still doesn't know though."

Kim: "You're going to have to tell him about your mother sooner or later."

Shego: "Don't remind me! When are you going to get her by the way? Michael is getting fussy and mom is getting worse."

Kim: "Open your window. We're here."

Shego: "Thanks."

Shego goes to her window and sneaks her guests in. Kim and Ron happily help Shego in her time of need. They brought some food, diapers, and a jug of apple juice for the baby, and brought Shego some Dr. Pepper. Her favorite soft drink. Shego opened the cold soft drink and gulped it down fiercely. Kim and Ron were in shock. She gulped that drink down faster than it was the end of the world. It was a good thing they brought 20 more cans.

Ron: "I couldn't help but feel sorry for you and Michael, Shego. Kim and I brought you this. I made the frame, Kim wrote my poem in fancy writing."

Shego was in shock. She knew Ron was good in arts in crafts after the news story of how he stopped Gill using a homemade trap. But didn't think his skills were _that_ good! The frame was beautifully carved in swirly pattern and had "_For Michael and Shego_" carved on the bottom of the frame. The wood is soothed out, and painted in black. The paper inside said a beautiful poem.

_As a man I see you're trapped_  
_As a friend I see your pain._  
_Just know that it's up to you_  
_You're the one who can stop the rain._

_I know you're standing in the middle of the storm._  
_I know it's hard to win when your being pushed around_  
_Just know Kim and I will always be here_  
_To pick you up when you fall down._

_A wasted mother is one thing,_  
_A trapped daughter is another._  
_But you and Michael can get through anything_  
_As long as you have each other._

_Some things are hard in life._  
_Something we all must face._  
_It's up to you to prove the world_  
_You can stand strong and win this race_

Shego ran to the heroes. soaking both with her tears. She couldn't ask for better friends. The poem and the hand crafted friend was perfect. That was the longest hug Shego ever received in her life. She hung the gift up over her the head of her bed, replacing a picture of her mom and her when she was little. She hid the family photo in the drawer of her nightstand, then gave Kim and Ron one more hug.

Shego: "Thank you so much guys! You have done so much for me. And even on Christmas! Kimmie, I never could tell you this when I was evil, but I always have thought of you as a friend. Even, a best friend, or... a little sister. Ronnie, I know you and I got off on the wrong end even when I have turned good, but I want to tell you I am thankful you finally accepted me as a friend. I hope it will stay that way. I hope I never turn evil again!"

Kim: "Thanks Shego. It's no big! You were always like a big sister to me."

Shego once more had tears filled with her eyes. Kim sat down on Shego's bed and motioned Shego to sit on her lap. Shego did. She wrapped her arms around Kim. Kim rocked Shego back and forth like a small child. Ron played with Michael as Kim comforted Shego. It was nearly an hour before Shego was able to get back up to her feet.

Kim: "Shego it's getting late. Ron and I both have work tomorrow and Michael needs you now more than ever. I hope you don't mind us leaving now. I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer and help more."

Shego: "It's okay Kimmie. I know how that is. I think I can get through the rest alone. Thank you for helping Michael and I tonight. Love you guys! Be safe!"

Kim and Ron: "You two! Goodnight Shego."

Shego smiled as she watched her two new best friends leave out the window in the Sloth, heading back to Middleton Detroit. Shego sighed and changed both herself and Michael into pajamas. She ate some of the snack's her friends bought for her and Michael, and grabbed another Dr. Pepper gulping it all down.

She turned her bedroom TV off. It was set to cartoons for her nephew/son, trying to ease the moment, making them forget this happened. But Kim and Ron helped more than anything. More glass broke upstairs, scaring the two. He soon reached for Shego. Michael shook in fear.

"Sissy!" The small toddler cried.

"Sissy's here Michael. We'll get through this. We always do."

With that, Shego laid Michael down with her in her bed, grabbing his bottle, and put him down for the night. She smiled as the only reason she keeps moving on gently closes his eyes. It was late, and they both needed sleep, the second Michael fell asleep, so did Shego. Only in their dreams, they are pain-free, they were safe from the effects of alcohol. The only time life was worth living.


End file.
